Changes in Life
by EzriaxoxoForever
Summary: On May 24, Aria's life changed forever. A tragic car accident left Aria an orphan, alone in the world. When she's taken into state custody, an old flame of hers becomes her foster father. Will the arrangement work? Will Aria and Ezra become closer? Will t
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! Please favorite, follow and review. Please leave any suggestions or constructive criticism in your review! I hope you enjoyed! If I get five reviews by 10 tonight, chapter two will be up by midnight! Thanks again!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Miss Montgomery, but since you have no family in this state, we have to take you into custody." The social worker lead Aria Montgomery to her car, driving down to the police station.

* * *

May twenty-fourth started out like any normal day for sixteen year-old Aria, sleeping in (summer), then whatever,and ending the day with dinner with her family.  
"Let's go out to eat, to celebrate." Aria's mom, Ella, insisted.  
"Can we go to Ihop? Aria got to choose last time!" Mike, her younger brother, whined.  
"Sure." Byron agreed.  
"Okay, but, what are we celebrating?" Aria asked, confused.  
"We were going to wait to tell you during dinner, but, your father got a promotion! He's now the dean of Hollis!" Ella cheered.  
"Congrats dad!" Aria said while giving her father a hug.  
He kissed her head. "Thank you sweetie. I love you, so much!"  
"Great job, dad. You deserve this." Mike encouraged. He gave his father a hug, too.  
"I love you a lot too, Mike." Byron said.  
"Well, lets go! We don't want it to be too busy!" Ella said. The family got in the car and began the short trip to Ihop. They were almost there when a semi-truck smashed into the side of their S.U.V., killing everyone but Aria. She was ejected from the car, landing in a bush.  
She woke up in the back of an ambulance, confused. "What happened?" She asked the paramedic that was tending to her injuries.  
"A semi crashed into your car, and you were ejected from the vehicle." He replied while putting stitches above her eyebrow.  
"Where is my family? Are they okay? I want to see them!" Aria demanded.  
"Just a second, Miss." The EMT left the Ambulance and came back a minute later with a woman. "I'll leave you two alone."  
"So where is my family?" Aria inquired.  
"Aria, your family was killed. They died instantly. Honey, I'm so sorry." She comforted Aria as hot tears ran down her cheeks.  
"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! LET ME SEE THEM!" Aria was hysterical.  
The EMT must of heard her screaming because he came back in. "I think it's best if we sedate her. Can you step out?" The social worker nodded and stepped out. Aria was only asleep for about an hour, only given enough medicine to calm her down. "You feel okay, Aria?" The paramedic asked. She nodded. He looked vaguely familiar, she knew him from somewhere. Then it hit her, it was Wren, Spencer's ex boyfriend.  
"I feel fine, Wren. Can I get up and walk?"  
"Sure, but I'll have to stay with you." He said in his cute British accent as he helped her out of the van. They walked around for a while, talking, keeping her mind off of the death of her family.  
"May I speak to her?" The social worker, Linda, asked Wren. He nodded and walked away to the ambulance. "I'm so sorry, Miss Montgomery, but since you have no family in Rosewood, we will have to take you into state custody." She said, leading Aria to the car and driving to the family services offices .

* * *

"Well, we have found you a permanent foster home, but just until someone adopts you. That is, if someone adopts you. You could be there for two months or two years. You'll be release from his care on your eighteenth birthday." Linda said. She lead Aria into a room, having her sit down. Linda left the room for a moment and came back with someone following along behind her. She stepped away and said, "Aria, I'd like for you to meet Mr. Fitz."

Aria knew that she couldn't be placed with a person she knew, so she acted as if she didn't know him, even though he has been her boyfriend for months. "Hi. I'm Aria." She shook his hand.

"Now Aria, behave. He is fully aware of your situation, If either one of you need anything, feel free to call me. Here's my number." Linda said, handing each of them a business card. "I'll see you guys in a while. I'll be coming for visits here and there. Now it's getting late, you guys should get going. And Aria, you can take some time off of school if you feel like you need it."

"Yes mam." Aria nodded.

"Bye Linda." Ezra said. Aria and Ezra walked out to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria, we can't pull this off forever. We're dating. Just having this conversation could get you taken from this house as fast as you got here." Ezra argued.

"Ezra! My family just died. I have nowhere, nobody. Except for you. I just want to be with someone I love and trust. Can we just try?" Aria said as she cried.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. We can pull this off." Aria wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm tired. Can we just go to sleep?" Aria asked, wiping away her tears.

"Of course, baby. I have a room for you but you can sleep with me if you want." Ezra wiped away her last tear. "I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra.

* * *

"Morning." Ezra said as Aria gained consciousness.

"Morning." Aria said back.

Ezra kissed her forehead. "You know what the best part of this arrangement is? We can go out to dinner and stuff and come out of the apartment at the same time without it being weird."

Aria remained silent.

"Aria, I don't mean it like that. Please talk to me, baby." Ezra pleaded but Aria still remained silent.

Finally, she spoke up. "I'm going to go to my old house for a little bit. I need to grab some stuff and say goodbye."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ezra asked.

"No." Was all he got.

* * *

A tear trickled down Aria's cheek as she walked into her childhood home. "I can't believe they're gone." She said to herself. She walked up the stairs, pausing to inspect the family photos in the hall. "I hope you all know I love you, so, so, much. I miss you guys." Aria was allowed to take anything and everything so she took a few family photos and her parent's wedding photo. She then moved on to her parent's bedroom. She grabbed a few mementos like her mom's perfume she wore every day and some jewelry. She went around the entire house, taking everything that had sentimental values. She grabbed her clothes and belongings and left.

"I'm back." She called as she shut the door.

"Hi." Ezra said as he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. "Aria, talk to me. We can't be in a working relationship unless we communicate. Please."

"Ezra, I, I, I don't know if I can pull this off." Aria broke down again.

"Aria, don't say that. We love each other. We can make it through anything together." Ezra leaned in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was so Hirt! The next line will be extra long! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! If I can get 20 reviews by the time I update tomorrow, I'll do a special P.O.V. Chapter tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

"How ya feeling, Ar?" Ezra asked as Aria woke from her deep sleep.

"Not good. I just don't wanna deal with the world. Can I skip school today?" Aria asked in a baby voice.

"Sure, hon. I'll call in sick." Ezra said as he got up from the bed and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed. Rosewood High's office number. "Hi, Carol, this is Ezra and I just wanted to let you know I won't be in today. My foster daughter is sick and I don't want her to be alone." Ezra said into the phone while he made Aria some green tea.

"Alright, I'll let the principal know. What wrong?" Carol asked back.

"Just the flu." Ezra used a fake excuse, so Aria wouldn't be upset.

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, and also, Aria Montgomery won't be in class today." Ezra said quickly.

"Aria? Why- oh, Aria, yes, I'll fill out a form. Tell her to feel better. Well I've got another call on the line. I'll speak to you later."

"Alright. I'll see how she's feeling tomorrow and we may or may not be there. Bye." Ezra hung up the phone and took Aria a hot cup of tea. "Here, sweetie. Get some sleep."

"Will you lay with me?" Aria asked as she took a sip of tea.

"I've gotta go grade papers, babe." Ezra said.

Aria gave him a puppy dog face. "Pwease?"

"Ugh, fine." Ezra said as he lie down and put his arms around her.

"Life is perfect now, even if its hard." Aria said as she snuggled deeper into him.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be long! I'm also very sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time, I just started school and am very busy. I will try to update every other week, just so I can update all of my stories. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you in a couple if weeks!


End file.
